


The Morning After

by Eighthofhearts, on_the_elevated_train



Series: Lights Up [4]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: LittleBitOfCinnamon: gm sonshineLittleBitOfCinnamon: now talkSonshine Boy: later im busyLittleBitOfCinnamon: Sonny Ik you arent that busySonshine Boy: NESSA MR ROSARIO JUST WALKED IN I DONT NEED HIM SEEING THESE MESSAGES ACCIDENTALLY





	The Morning After

**LittleBitOfCinnamon** : gm sonshine

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : now talk

 **Sonshine Boy** : later im busy

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : child

 **Sonshine Boy** : im openin up the store rn cuz u haaaaad to have that booty

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** ; and you didn't?

 **Sonshine Boy** : i never said anything about Pete’s booty

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : did you see his booty?

 

**………**

 

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : Sonny. Ik you arent that busy

 **Sonshine Boy:** morning rush!

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : ok Im goin to make this easy 4 u

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : did you get to 1st base, 2nd base or 3rd base with the boy?

 **Sonshine Boy** : NESSA MR ROSARIO JUST WALKED IN I DONT NEED HIM SEEING THESE MESSAGES ACCIDENTALLY

 **Sonshine Boy** : ALSO WTF U TALKIN BOUT???

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : WHY IS YOUR PHONE OUT ON THE COUNTER HIDE THAT THING

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : N WHAT???

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE BASE SYSTEM IS????

 **Sonshine Boy** : ummmm

 **Barrio’s Best** : it is 4am here and you two had me thinking there was a fire or something

 **Barrio’s Best** : move to a different chat or shut the fuck up

~~~

 **Sonshine Boy** : Linc you up?

 **Music Man** : yeah little man, what's up?

 **Music Man** : how was your date?

 **Sonshine Boy** : It was nice.

 **Sonshine Boy** : but question

 **Sonshine Boy** : what is the base system for hooking up?

 **Sonshine Boy** : sorry for bringing this up so early

 **Music Man** : hey dont worry about it! And its hard to describe. Everyone has their own ideas for it. Typically for the hets: 1st base is making out, 2nd is boob touching, 3rd is below the belt action and home base is sex. For same sex lovers: its whatever you decide mostly, but 3rd is still typically below the belt action and home is a home run ;)

 **Sonshine Boy** : oh

 **Sonshine Boy** : ok

 **Sonshine Boy** : weird.

 **Sonshine Boy** : now ……….does third base only count if you had no clothes on?

 **Music Man** : nah, I’ve heard many people say third base with clothes

 **Music Man** : more commonly known as over the pants hand stuff

 **Sonshine Boy** : ahhhh okay

 **Music Man** : so….

 **Music Man** : wanna talk about over the pants hand stuff?

 **Sonshine Boy** : omfg

 **Music Man** : okay okay ill back off

 **Sonshine Boy** : no.

 **Sonshine Boy** : omfg is my reaction to it

 **Sonshine Boy** : there wasn't a lot….but yeah.

 **Sonshine Boy** : I mean, the kissing was insanely amazing  but that was a nice thing

 **Music Man** : there was no pressure or anything to do it, was there?

 **Sonshine Boy** : no no no

 **Sonshine Boy** : absolutely not

 **Sonshine Boy** : he was so sweet and the kiss was so nice I never wanted it to end and then that just happened but he stopped us with enough time to get me home before midnight

 **Music Man** : just glad you had fun and you were safe

~~~

 **Barrio’s** **Best** : Okay, now that I’m awake

 **Barrio’s Best** : Wanna talk about last night?

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : PLEASE

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : The shop is so slow today, please help distract me from this convo about Carla’s sexcapades

 **Sonshine Boy** : Carla has sex?

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : no

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : its literally just making out and awkward boob touches

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : also this is not what we’re talkin about

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : spill the details

 **Barrio’s Best** : Only tell us what you’re comfortable with.

 **Sonshine Boy** : no no its fine

 **Sonshine Boy** : we went back to his place after the movie ate some ice cream sat on his couch 4 a bit til we just started making out…..

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Barrio’s Best** : ...and?

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : ???????????????

 **Sonshine Boy** : and umm...over the pants hand stuff…

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** :.....wha……

 **Barrio’s Best** : excuse me??

 **Barrio’s Best** : where did you learn that phrase???

 **Sonshine Boy** : your brother

 **Barrio’s Best** : mierda

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **_Mr. Barrio’s Best_ ** _creates group chat_

 **_Mr. Barrio’s Best_ ** _adds **Graffiti Petey** and **Music Man** to chat_

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Sonny got my order right on the 1st try this mornin n gave ever1 a smile att 6am

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : wha drugs did u give him

 **Music Man** : He is obvioulsy kidding Pete

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : I am

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : but seriously wha did u 2 do

 **Graffiti Petey** : a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell ;)

 **Music Man** : u ain’t no gentleman

 **Music Man** : now speak

 **Graffiti Petey** : burgers, movie, made out, took him home by midnight

 **Music Man** : oooo a real prince charming over here.

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : alright, good

 **Graffiti Petey** : yeah…

 **Graffiti Petey** : he is just so small and soft

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : bro

 **Graffiti Petey** : no, not like nasty

 **Graffiti Petey** : just like

 **Graffiti Petey** : him holding my hand and leaning over to come closer during the movie

 **Music Man** : ooo tell me more, tell me more

 **Music Man** : was it love at first sight?

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Sonny seemed pretty love struck

 **Music Man** : ahh puppy love

 **Graffiti Petey** : yeah haha i mean.

 **Graffiti Petey** : he’s just great

 **Music Man** : im glad u 2 had such a good time

 **Music Man** : so u seeing him again soon?

 **Graffiti Petey** : idk

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : of course you are, you guys see each other every day behind the bodega

 **Music Man** : >.< Benny.

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Wha! Its tru!

 **Music Man** : I blame Nina and Usnavi for turning you into someone who tells Dad jokes.

 **Music Man** : please ignore him Pete

 **Graffiti Petey** : haha… I mean we didnt make any plans but probly

 **Graffiti Petey** : hoping its really soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_PEONNY PROTECTION SQUAD (LittleBitOfCinnamon, Barrio’s Best, Mr. Barrio’s Best, Music Man, Queen ChileDominiCurican)_ **

**Barrio’s Best** :  Young love is in the air.

 **Barrio’s Best** : And Lincoln Rosario, you must stop tainting it!

 **Music Man** : Whatd I do???

 **Barrio’s Best** : Stop teaching my little boy about “over the pants hand stuff”.

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : wha

 **Barrio’s Best** : Sonny told Nessa and I about last night and mentioned it and said Lincoln taught him about it.

 **Music Man** : it’s not like I gave him a tutorial or anything

 **Music Man** : he just came to me asking for a vocabulary lesson

 **Music Man** : you of all people should be promoting this, Ms. English major

 **Barrio’s Best** : That’s Ms. English minor to you, Political Science major.

 **Music Man** : w/e

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:** que bochinche _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:** is Peonny having sex??? _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **Barrio’s Best** : no, but their date went really well

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : hey that’s my schtick

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : wait hold up

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Im still stuck on sumthin

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : they did wha now????????

 **Music Man** : u were in the other chat

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Pete just said he was small and soft

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : WHAT

 **Music Man** : wait wait

 **Music Man** : Sonny said they kept their clothes on

 **Barrio’s Best** : they did?? From what I know.

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : yo, hear me out

 **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Petes exact words were _“Graffiti Petey: no, not like nasty_

_Graffiti Petey: just like_

_Graffiti Petey: him holding my hand and leaning over to come closer during the movie”_

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : and that they just made out and shit

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon** : Sonny said they had ice cream and went to 3rd base

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:** I guess Pete is more of a gentleman than we thought _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **Barrio’s Best** : wow yeah. Seems like the kid deserves more credit than we give him

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:** that reminds me, does Navi know yet? _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:** because I definitely almost sent my reply to this chat in the other one by mistake _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **LittleBitOfCinnamon:** no he doesnt n there will be death for anyone who tells him

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:** okay, hold on _~ <3Carlita<3_

**~~~~~~~~~**

**_Queen ChileDominiCurican changes chat name to The Barrio Babes_ **

**UsMail:** huh?

 **UsMail:** why the name change?

 **Queen ChileDominiCurican:** there are just wayyyyyy too many group chats with the same people in them _~ <3Carlita<3_

 **UsMail:** what other group chats do y’all have?

**Author's Note:**

> Goooooddd Morningggg/Afternooonn/Nightttt  
> If it isn't the loveliest people in the place!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around guys! We apologize for this terrible updating schedule; work/internships/college/graduation prep suck the life out of you. But all the support you show keeps us going! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and come chat with us on Tumblr @on-the-elevated-train and @BeyondTheSunrise


End file.
